Reminiscence
by Sakusha
Summary: Before the perfect soldier. The street rat. The mercenary. The heir to a dynasty. The only son to a great fortune. The dethroned prince. Before they were any of these things. Follow their paths as fate pulls the strings that bind their future.
1. Forward

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Once upon a time each had a family, had a home. Through fate or happenstance they became the names behind the great wars. The road they traveled was long and hard. Each chapter is a snapshot into that once upon a time.

There ARE spoilers for Episode Zero There are some not so happy situation. There are some lighthearted moments along the way. I may even add a few other characters in between, though most of these will about Heero, Duo, WuFei, Trowa, Quatre and Millardo Peacecraft, in no particular order.

Before and leading up to Episode Zero… my own take on the lives of some young men who changed their world…..

* * *


	2. Wufei : Prices

* * *

Wufei - The Value of Honor - Prices

* * *

L5 - Spring 180 AC

* * *

'The decision is no longer ours." Wei spoke with finality.

"How can that be? He is our son. Do we not have the right to decide?" Shui raised her voice, both fear and anger laced in her voice.

The infant stopped suckling, scrunching his little face, sensing his mother's agitation. The young woman ran her fingers gently over her sons cheek, soothing him, her face full of love for her one and only child. He calmed, let out a sleepy yawn and latched onto his mother once again. Her eyes never left his face, though she lowered her voice as she spoke again. "Does he not have the right?"

Chang Wei knew his wife would not accept things so easily. He knew she would balk at the council's decision, which is why he left her at home when he was summoned. But he understood why she put up a fight, even knowing it was useless. Argued the point, when there was nothing more to be done. Their son was worth more than a contract on paper.

He'd been their miracle child. Like so many other families on L5, they tried and failed to produce a child. After seven years, Wei had come to accept that the Chang line would stop with himself. He never let his wife know what a bitter disappointment it was. She'd already been heartbroken, not being able to bear a child. Her heartache grew deeper when she'd started menopause early. Wei tried desperately to raise her spirits, but nothing he did could consol her. She lost interest in food and started sleeping several hours in the middle of the day. Wei, in his worry, sent for a doctor. They were shocked to find the Shui was not in menopause, but pregnant. The joy of finding that they'd conceived far outweighed the sorrow they'd endured. The pregnancy proved to be very taxing on Shui, the last two months spent on bed rest. But in the end they were given a healthy son. Deep down, they both knew there would be no others. Wei also knew that Shui would accept things as he had. She knew the value of honor.

"The council has already decided." Wei's tone left no room for argument. While he would never be cruel, there were some things that just could not be undone. "With no male heir to the Long clan, it was the only alternative. They have already decreed that Wufei is betrothed. He will be the husband of Long Meilan." The only heir to the Long clan was also born in the same year, two months after his son.

The young woman sighed. "But to be married so young. They will be just children." Wei heard the acceptance in her voice. Yes, that is what he would need, because there was more he'd yet to tell her.

He put a hand upon her shoulder. Wei longed to put an end the hurt in his wife's heart. "It was not so different for us, Shui. Or do you not remember?" He said gently.

"I remember that we were childhood friends long before there was talk of marriage." Shui smiled gently at the memory. Her smile turned to frown as she felt the loss of that freedom for her son. Wei felt the change in his wife, and steeled his resolve. He needed to show her strength.

He stepped away from her, looking out the window to draw that strength from the fields of L5. "It is a good match. We should be honored that he was chosen."

It was unspoken that there were few choices to begin with. With the number of births dwindling, there were only a handful that could have been chosen to merge with the Long clan. It was a great honor to have their son chosen, but…

Long minutes went by in the quiet. Wei watched out the window as a light breeze tickled the wild flowers. So calming. In complete opposite to the churning in his head.

'There's something else. According to the terms of the engagement…. his education is to be at the digression of the Long family."

They both knew what that meant. Chang Wufeis education would be the best. He would be well versed in the arts of his forefathers. He would be given the chance to learn from professors, teachers who were the best in their fields. The education alone was worth more than the Chang family had in their coffers. The opportunities were endless. But the price, the price would be to lose their son long before his marriage. An education like that was not found on L5. All of the Long children were sent off to boarding school. They had maybe four, maybe five years at the most.

For a long moment Wei thought his wife had not heard him, but he sensed her quietly weeping, he knew that she had. He did not go to her, though. If he did, he would weep with her.

Through her tears, Shui studied the now slumbering child held at her breast. He was strong and beautiful. So beautiful. She tried to memorize his every feature. The curve of his little lips, the sweet smell of innocence, every perfect hair on his darkened crown.

Her child would grow brave and strong. He would learn a great many things. He would travel afar and become an honorable man in his own right. But then, he would be her child no longer. She held him close; knowing that time with her precious boy was short.

* * *

Notes and blatant spoilers for Episode Zero. Feel free to skip this if you find yourself yawning.

You got the spoiler part right? K. Here's where I get to put my own spin on things. From the beginning Meilan states to Wufei 'You have no right to succeed our noble clan.' This can be taken two ways. Meilan is obviously not to keen on Wufei's scholarly ways. But I also felt that it might imply that there was a hierarchy in place on L5.

While I'm sure both families held honor in high esteem and were very proud, holding their culture dear to them, I doubt very much that these were especially wealthy families. The L5 is called 'decrepit' more than once in Episode Zero. I'm assuming a very large portion of monies went into the education of the clan heirs. Since Wufei is to marry Long Meilan, and it sounded to me like he was marrying up (though that could just be the way I read it) it wouldn't do for him to have an education unbefitting.

We don't know much about the Chang family at all. I assume that they were in a noble class for Wufei to be chosen to be Meilans husband. Also, according to Long clan tradition, the heirs of the clan are married at age fourteen. Wufei could very well have lived a very different life, if not for the betrothal. It was never stated the HE needed to be married. He did indeed go to boarding school, though we don't know at what age.

* * *


	3. Trowa: Conversations

Trowa - Conversations

* * *

Trowa doesnt actually make an apperience here. But his big sister does.

A conversation between mother and daughter

L3 - Winter 179 AC

* * *

Danielle Bloom sat with her daughter as much in the lap as she could manage, which wasn't very, these days. Catherine for her part, never complained that she was sharing the space had been only hers for over the past two years. Instead she rubbed her mothers swollen belly, feeling for the baby inside. 

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I name the baby?"

The young mother smiled. "Well, honey, we don't know if it's a girl or a boy. What names would you like?"

"Janna," Catherine replied without hesitation.

"Janna? After the new baby chimp?" Danielle couldn't hide the amusement in her voice.

"Its pretty, "Catherine defended.

"Yes," Danielle conceded, sounding very contrite, "the name is very pretty."

"Not the _name_ mama, the _baby_," Catherine said, sounding very exasperated. "She's pretty and our baby is going to be pretty too."

Danielle dare not laugh; to her daughter, this was a very serious manner. She decided to broach the subject of the baby being a boy, a little more subtly.

"You know, boy babies are pretty too." Danielle ran her hand over her daughter's baby fine curls.

"Boys are not pretty. Its _not_ gonna be a boy," Catherine said matter of factly.

"It might be a boy. Don't you want a brother to protect you?"

"I don't need p'tectin.'" Catherine scowled. " Sides I'm the big sister, I'm the one who supposed to do the p'tectin.'"

"You're right, dear, you are the big sister, that's your job. It's a big one. Can you do it?"

"Yep."

"And if it's a boy?"

Catherine let out an exaggerated sigh, and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll just have to protect him too."

* * *


	4. Heero:Commodity

Heero- Commodity

* * *

October 180 AC - L1

* * *

"Your just a child. What are you, fifteen, sixteen? Your whole life is ahead of you. A baby is just going to hold you back." The man in the green jacket and pushed his glasses up further on his greasy face, noticing the track marks on the young girls arms. "Besides, you'll be well compensated. Imagine what you can do with all those credits?"

His eyes flashed knowingly, he knew he had her. Nowhere to go. Nothing to eat. And needing her next fix. She was perfect. He knew what he was looking at when he saw her at the bus station five days ago. He gave her that fatherly, 'I can help you' speech and his card. It took her longer that he expected, but in the end, she came to him. They all did.

This one though, she hadn't wanted too. She struggled with it, he could see. If he really had a heart, he would have sent her to a shelter where she could get cleaned up, maybe have half a chance of raising her son. But the child, those eyes were worth a small fortune. An Asian with blue eyes; not as rare as it used to be, but still rare. His heart never made it past his pocketbook.

There were tears on the girls face now. "I can't feed him anymore."

"There, there now." Mr. Green jacket handed the young Asian girl a tissue from his desk. "He'll never want for anything, I can assure you. Nice home. Nice family. He'll always have food on the table and clothes to keep him warm. You want the best for him, don't you dear?"

"I…" She looked upon her child; blue eyes peeking back at her. Her choice. Her responsibility. Her son who needed things she would never be able to provide. She nodded, unable to get the words out. Yes, her son would have the home he deserved.

"Good, good." He already had the forms ready. He passed them to her with a pen and a smile. "Just fill in the blanks and sign here." Yes, yes. He had the perfect client for such a handsome little commodity.

* * *

Author notes:

My poor Heero. This boy never knew if he was coming or going. He has trouble in GW making a connection to others and I started to think that this could be due to not being able to bond. Moving from one to the next and into the hands of an assassin, never learning how relationships work, because he never experienced it first hand before. So begins Heero's journey, from a young mother who loves but cannot care for her son.

* * *


	5. Duo: Leaving

**Duo - Leaving**

* * *

L1 spaceport 93 Spring 183 AC

* * *

"Your shuttle is boarding Miranda. Its time." 

Miranda looked out the window and saw that it was true; most of the passengers were already on board. "I just…I don't understand why…"

James took his wifes' hand, willing her to understand. "We talked about this already. It'll be safer for you and Daniel on L4.What I'm working on, I can't tell you, but when I'm done, I'll come for you. Both of you."

Daniel looked up at his parents, sensing but not understanding the tension and sadness. In one hand he clutched a bedraggled teddy bear; in the other was a fistful of his mothers yellow sundress.

Miranda frowned. "I think your overreacting, James. You're don't even carry a g…" She looked around and lowered her voice. "You're just an engineer for crying out loud."

"Honestly, Miranda, we've been over this. I just want you two safe." James placated. It was as much as he dare to tell her.

James gave his wife a reashuring smile before kneeling down. "Now big buddy, you keep your Mama safe, understand."

The child nodded vigorously.

"Love ya kiddo. I'll see you in a few weeks. Be good, okay?"

"Kay, Daddy." James hugged his son and then stood, ruffling his sons' hair.

"How long are you going to let it grow?" He asked his wife, forestalling the final goodbye.

Miranda knew the game, but played it anyway. "I like it long. He looks cute." She said, taking a defensive stance. Her voice remained strong, but she started fiddling with her nails to cover up how she felt about the impending parting.

James cupped his wifes chin and forced her to look at him. "It won't be long, I promise. I love you."

Miranda took a deep breath and nodded. "I love you too."

With that, he kissed his wife goodbye. James watched as his wife and son boarded. A hand on his shoulder startled him and he jumped, relieved only when he realized that the hand belonged to Mike, a fellow friend and college.

"Does she know?"

James shook his head, watching as the shuttle launched. "She suspects. She saw some of the plans. I couldn't lie to her any longer. I had to get them out of here."

"Ah James, I'm sorry." Mike said. "If anything got out…well, it could be our heads. And if they found out that you had a family, they wouldn't hesitate to use them." Mike patted James on the back. "When it's all done, you'll see. It'll be worth it. A machine that will end all wars. Can you imagine?"

James looked out the window, beyond the boarding dock to the dark sky above. "Actually, I can."

* * *

Notes: 

Since Duo was more than likely not his given name, I also felt that he may not have even hailed from L2 originally. I hope that doesn't put any one out. How Danial/Duo gets stuck on L2 is going to be tragic, I'll warn you now, though its not in this part. I also wanted to allude to Duos father being one of the first engineers to work on the Gundams. I know we don't see the Gundams for another ten or so years, but something like that had to have preliminary stages and so forth. It would have taken years to come up with the final product. Sound feasible? Your thoughts are highly welcome...

* * *


	6. Milliardo: Sisters vs Frogs

I think Im caught up with everything on my LJ now. Guess that means I got to start writing somethin' huh?

* * *

Reminisence- Millardo - Sisters vs frogs

* * *

_Sanc Kingdom 175 ac_

They were talking about boring stuff again. Really boring. Mil didn't understand what 'menments were. He didn't understand what Chicken Cordon Blue was either, and that really bothered him, because that was what he was supposed to be eating.

'Mil, stop fidgeting and eat your food,' his mother admonished.

_He_ wasn't fidgeting. The frog in his coat pocket was fidgeting. It wanted to get back to the pond in the garden, just like Mil did. Mil didn't think he should mention it to his mum, though. Dinner guest should not be brought in pockets, or so he was told by his nanny, Emma.

'Yes, mum,' he replied dutifully.

When she turned her attention back to her plate, he slipped a roll into his pant pocket. Frogs must like rolls… Mil liked them well enough. He certainly didn't want to feed Frank something made out of blue chickens.

'Dear….' Mil tuned her out. She was speaking to father again. And rubbing her belly. Mil couldn't see it under the table, but it was BIG. His nanny, Emma, said Mum was going to pop any day now. He didn't want to be around when that happened…it sounded messy.

'What do you think, Mil?'

Huh? Mum asked him something. He was supposed to answer. "Uh…yes?'

'Silly. I said Margaret and Elizabeth? Which one sounds like a little princess to you?'

Oh, the baby. His mum had yet to pick a name, and he couldn't understand what the problem was. Mil had no problem naming Frank. He looked just like the doorman at their flat in Geneva. Mil took less that a minute to decide on a name for his new pet before putting a wet, croaking Frank right into his coat pocket. He and Frank were going to be great friends. That was, if Frank didn't get him into trouble first.

'Lizibeth.' He said, trying really hard not to bring attention to the front of his coat. He wouldnt be able to explain the twitching.

'Hmm.' His mother thought for a moment, and then shook her head. 'No. It just doesn't sound right. Maybe Jennifer?'

Mil pushed the rest of his peas under a piece of meat that looked like he had attacked it well enough. It was supposed to be that chicken cordon thing, but it wasn't blue, so he wasn't sure what it was. 'Can I be 'scused.'

'Don't you want to name to name your baby sister? You're going to be a big brother after all. It's a big responsibility.'

The king looked at the messy mop of blonde hair that was his son, and took pity. 'Let the child play, there will be time enough for responsibilities.' The king nodded slightly to let Mil know he was indeed excused.

Mil didn't even look back as he dashed out of the dinning hall and out to the east gardens. He didn't wait for his guard or his nanny, knowing full well they would be one step behind him, as they always had.

When he got to the edge of the pond he pulled Frank out of his coat with one hand and pulled the roll out of his pant pocket with the other. Frank blinked and wiggled helplessly.

Mil showed Frank the roll before setting them both down on a rock, offering Frank dinner. Yep! Best buddies, him and Frank.

Sisters. Gah! Who needed a sister when you had a frog

* * *


	7. Quatre:Heartfelt

Quatre- Heartfelt

* * *

L4 - 177 ac

* * *

"What does it feel like?" Catherine asked, as she timidly reached out to her friends' swollen belly.

Sharon smiled and guided Catherine's hand to the top of her abdomen where the child was currently kicking. "Feel that?"

A smile of wonderment crept onto the blond woman's face as she felt the child pushing on her hand. "It's amazing." She breathed.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Sharron grinned like the proud mother she was going to be.

Catherine nodded as she pulled her hand away. She held her smile and tucked away the sudden stab of jealousy that threatened to take hold. 29 children and not once had she felt that. It was a true miracle.

Mara set her tea down. "Don't let her fool you, Cath. It's not always so neat. The kicking in the ribs and the bladder dancing. Not to mention stretch marks. You're lucky Catherine, and don't you forget it. Being pregnant when you don't have to be. Why would you want to go through that?" Obviously not expecting an answer Mara held up a credit card. "Now that tea time is over ladies," She said, "lets go shopping!"

Catherine giggled along with her friends as they got up to leave but inside...inside she cried. Why indeed?

* * *

Catherine studied the woman in the mirror. She was still pretty, if a little older. Still petite, skin remarkably flawless. Well presented, respected in the publics eye. But more than that, she saw the reflection of someone who wanted more. She knew how selfish that was, knew that many would think her out of her mind. She loved her husband, loved every one of her daughters, but something inside her told her that she needed to do this. Winner tradition be damned. She needed to know what it was like to have life inside her, if just once.

"Is everything alright Catherine?" Her husband called out from the bedroom.

"Just a second, dear," she answered, her voice echoing off the bathroom tile. It sounded as hollow and as empty as she felt.

All the money anyone could ever want was at her beckon call, but it did nothing to make her heart feel as warm as it did today when she felt the baby kick inside her friend. She would risk anything just to feel that for herself.

Decision made, she opened the small case of pills and flushed them down the toilet. She didn't look back as she turned off the light and went to her husband.

* * *

Sakusha


	8. Heero: Beautiful People

* * *

Summary: ...giving

credence to my attachment disorder theory. Everyone needs the simplest of necessities: love

* * *

**Reminiscence: Heero: Beautiful People**

* * *

'Those blue eyes are amazing.'

'His skin is so flawless.'

'He's so well mannered.'

The circle of well dressed woman sipped wine and gave compliments as if the child were a painting hanging in a museum.

Vanessa never got tired or hearing it. The boy was simply the most beautiful child she'd ever seen, it was true. When she'd heard his 'adoption' price, she didn't even hesitate; she just _had _to have him. Makato denied her nothing. Indeed, it was his idea to preserve her womanly figure in the first place. And was just as well; Vanessa had vowed long ago never to put her body though the horror of pregnancy, even if it meant she'd never have a child to show off to her friends. Now, she could have both.

Just like her new mink coat or her very expensive car, everything was for show. To show the world how beautiful she was. Vanessa had learned at a very early age that beauty equaled rank. She knew everyone would think the child was as lovely as she. She knew the child would bring her praise. And she'd rise in those ranks even more. Society loved beautiful people.

'Do you want to hold him, ma'am?' The nursemaid asked. She was obviously new, or she wouldn't have asked.

'This dress is silk, Mary dear. What a silly question. Just take him back to the nursery and give him to Nancy. She knows what to do.'

Mary nodded. 'Yes, Ma'am.'

'It's Mrs. _Oshinoya_, dear, not ma'am. I _do_ hope you remember that.' Vanessa snorted.

'Yes M…Mrs. Oshinoya.' Mary skittered through the party and back upstairs with the baby tucked upon her shoulder.

'Vanessa, the boy is just darling. How do you do it? I understand Makato is very busy these days…with the board and all. And didn't you just get back from that resort on L4?' Fake pouty lips almost made the questions seem like the answer mattered to the overly made up blonde.

'It was lovely. Two weeks of absolute heaven. As for Makato..,' Vanessa gave a knowing smile, 'He's given me the run of things. We've had a big turnover in staff, you might guess, but now I've got things running rather smoothly.'

'How did you get the boy to be so well behaved? It's amazing.'

'The trick is to never let them get too attached,' Vanessa said. 'That first nanny was dreadful. Wouldn't let the child cry at all. Picked him up all the time, like he was some sort of puppy. Honestly, her own children must be terribly spoiled. Well, I put an end to it, of course. Jonathan is only to be picked up when changed or cleaned.'

'And that works?' The other woman marveled.

'Oh yes.' Vanessa smiled a very practiced smile. 'He hardly ever cries anymore. I never hear him. He's absolutely perfect.'

Upstairs Mary handed the baby, not quit a year, over to the head nanny. The child was diapered and handed a bottle and set in a crib. Jonathan dropped the bottle and stood up. He didn't cry though. That action, he learned, did nothing at all. He only watched through the bars as the door closed and he was left alone in his perfect little nursery. Perfect and cold.

* * *

'


End file.
